LA GRANDE TRAHISON
by La Lestrange
Summary: Lors d'une violente dispute avec Hermione, Harry et Draco se retrouve propulsés dans le passé. Alors que leurs esprits vagabondent dans ce monde, leurs corps restent cacher chez eux jusqu'au jour où les jumeaux les découvrent assommer par terre.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! J'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire malgré mon jeune âge pour écrire ( je précise que j'ai l'âge autorisé). Ma fiction n'est pas fini au brouillon donc ça va être long surtout quenje ne peux pas passer beaucoup de temps sur ma tablette. N'hésitez pas à rewiver !

LA GRANDE TRAHISON

Chapitre 1 : la dispute

Harry et Draco étaient assis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision. Ils avaient une maison à moitié sorcière et à moitié moldue.

\- Mon amour, dit Draco

\- Oui mon cœur.

\- Dit on peut manger des guimauves et du nutella devantnla télé ?

\- D'où te vient cette tendresse subite ?

\- Alors ?

\- Non.

\- J'en mettrai pas sur le canapé !

\- Bon d'accord mais tu fais attention.

Drago embrassa tendrement Harry puis alla chercher ce qu'il voulait. La sonnette retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dray, je t'explique pour la 30eme fois, c'est une sonnette. Elle sert à te prévenir si quelqu'un veut venir te voir et qu'il est à la porte.

\- OK. Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Salut Dray. Je suis venue faire un petit coucou !

\- Reste manger au moins. Harry est dans le salon.

Hermione alla voir Harry et lui fit la bise.

\- Draco a raison. Reste manger ici.

\- Si vous insister, j'accepte.

\- On insiste.

\- Je vais te cuisiner moldu exprès.

\- Toi, Mon Seigneur de Malefoy, cuisine moldu ? Rit Hermione

\- C'est bon je ferme ma gueule.

\- Non, c'est une très bonne idée. Répliqua Harry en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Hermione. Vient Dray.

Les deux amoureux allèrent à la cuisine.

\- Elle me saoule déjà.

\- Elle rigolait Dray. Tu veux de l'aide pour cuisiner ?

\- Non.

\- Au cas où, appelle moi.

\- T'inquiète.

2 heures plus tard, Draco servit un rôti de bœuf trop cuit et des pommes noisettes encore surgelées. Hermione regarda le plat, puis Dray, puis encore le plat et enfin Dray avant de dire :

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Ben… De quoi ?

\- Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

\- Ben…. Non.

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'est qu'un sale Sang pur. Incapable de cuisiner.

\- Hermione. Intervint Harry

Mais Hermione lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Va voir tes parents au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

\- Mes parents sont morts !

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Harry bouillonnait mais ne dit rien. Ce fut le blondinet qui le défendit :

\- Et toi où sont tes moldus qui te servent de parents ? Des moldus. Pire que des elfes de maison.

\- Laisse mes parents en dehors de tout ça !

\- Alors va t'en ! Cria Harry, va t'en !

\- Pas tans que vous ne vous serez pas excuser !

\- Excuser ? Parce que Dray a un plat ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu az bu mais ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

\- Retourna Memora Passara Sesenta ! Lança Hermione.

L'esprit de Harry et de Draco fut projeter dans un immense tourbillon noir tandis que leur corps, restés dans leur maison, tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Premier chapitre terminé ! Quelle fin sadique ! Si vous étés assez intelligent et logique peut-être réussirez vous à trouver la conséquence du sort d'Hermione. Attention à quelques mots qui peuvent tromper ! N'oubliez pas de rewiver !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les amis ! Je l'avoue, le premier chapitre était nul et pour ceux qui l'ont lu, s'il vous plait, lisez au moins le deuxième chapitre ou l'action commence vraiment. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce début, je le dis, catastrophique d'ailleurs j'ai bien vu ton review Amlia bonnefoy et je ne te permet pas de critiquer mon âge et je sais que le premier chapitre n'était pas terrible mais il fallait quelque chose bidon qui tourne très mal. Bref place au chapitre 2.

Chapitre 2 : retour à Poudlard

Harry se réveilla. Il se regarda et remarqua qu'il était habillé avec sa robe de Gryffondor. Il se demanda intérieurement ce qu'il faisait là et une petite voix lui répondit : « souffrir ». Harry tourna sur lui-même. Il avait rajeunit. Sa 7eme année. Il voulut avancer vers le cachots mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Puis il petit à l'opposé contre son gré. Il croisa Ron, vêtu de vert et argent, qui lui lança un regard noir puis Pansy, habillée de rouge et or. Elle lui fit signe :

\- Salut Harry.

Il répondit malgré lui :

\- Salut, t'es belle comme ça.

\- Merci Harry-chou.

Harry trouvait cela bizarre. Pansy était à Gryffondor et Ron à Serpentard. Mais tout LR monde ne remarquait rien, comme si c'était normal. Puis il continua son chemin. A la salle commune, il vit Hermione qui lui adressait un grand sourire, un sourire sadique. Puis,comme si Harry était obligé et ne pouvait penser qu'à ça, il pensa a Hermione. Hermione qui était si jolie. Hermione qui lui adressait un grand sourire ( nda : Harry ne se rend pas compte de l'hypocrisie du sourire d'Hermione ). Il retrouva ses esprits et pensa a Draco qui lui manquait horriblement. Puis une image d'Hermione s'imposa dans sa tête. Harry tomba à genoux et hurla. Personne ne fit quelque chose. Pendant un court instant où il maîtrisait ses pieds, il courut aux cachots. Quand Draco le vit arrivait, il se précipita sur lui.

\- Harry ! Il se passent des trucs étranges ! Ton ami là, euh, Ron ! Il est à Serpentard et Pansy n'est pas là !

\- Gryffondor. Dray, il m'arrive de penser contre moi, de bouger contre moi et de parler contre moi !

\- Pareil !

Harry prit la tetndu blond entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Mais à peintre leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent qu'ils furent à nouveau contrôlés. Ils s'écartèrent :

\- Que fais tu là Potter ?

\- Je viens t'avadakedavriser.

\- Toi ? Lancer un impardonnable ?

\- Les temps changent.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ris pas trop Malfoy

\- Va crever Potter.

\- Vas y, cause dans le vide. Je m'en vais.

\- Te retient pas.

Harry sortit des cachots et hurla à nouveau. Il souffrait. Il se redressa douloureusement et alla à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il s'assit à sa table. Il retrouva sa pensée et regarda la table des professeurs. Il y avait Snape, Macgonagall, Ombrage, Voldemort, Hagrid et Flitwik. Attendez. On a bien dit Voldemort ? Au milieu du repas, celui-ci s'absenta. Harry le suivit. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Voldemort portait des vêtements moldus : un Jean slim rose, une chemise blanche et une cravate rose également. Il portait dans ses bras un horrible chat blanc. Harry sourit. Severus arriva aussi. Était ce une manie des professeurs de sécher le dîner ?

\- Potter ! Gronda Snape quand il arriva à sa hauteur

\- Professeur !

\- Ne devrez vous pas être à la Grande Salle ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Étés vous suicidaire Potter

\- Moi ?

\- Vous voyez d'autres Potter dans le couloir ?!

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est bien à vous que je parle !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

\- Cherchez vous la retenue, Potter ?

\- Oh non professeur. Je crois bien que je l'ai déjà trouvée.

\- C'est vrai. 19h dans mon bureau Potter.

\- Avec joie professeur.

\- N'en rajoutez pas.

Harry ne dit rien et le professeur de potions s'éloigna. Mais Harry perdit encore son esprit et alla à sa salle commune. Hermione y était. Elle lui sourit.

\- Salut Harry.

\- Oh Mione ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas manger ?

\- Non je cherche un truc dans ce livre.

Hermione sourit et Harry hurla pour la troisième fois. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

\- Harry !

\- Oh Mione, t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est la troisième fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Non non non dit elle à Harry. Tu va voir Pomfresh.

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

\- Harry, écoute moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as, tu vas à l'infirmerie ! Je t'emmène !

\- Non.

\- De gré ou de force, tu iras !

\- Bon d'accord.

Harry et Hermione sortirent de la tour et allèrent a l'infirmerie.

\- Va t'allonger.

Harry obéit mais dit :

\- Hermione tu te fais trop de soucis. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle discutait avec Pomfresh. L'infirmièrealla chercher des potions pour Harry qu'elle ramena sur un plateau. Elle en servit une dans le gobelet en plastique à Harry qui refusa. Hermione explosa :

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu bois cette potion ! C'est pour ta santé !

\- Si il n'en veut pas, il ne la boit pas. Dit une voix derrière Hermione

Elle se retourna, furieuse. Snape la regardait. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire :

\- Professeur, n'avez-vous pas une retenue ?

\- Si. Avec Potter. Potter venait là.

Harry se leva et suivit son professeur au cachot

Voila ! Poster des reviews et évitez de me décourager svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis ! Si vous lisez ce chapitre c'est bon signe, c'est que les deux autres vous ont plus ! Chapitre un peu court mais où on apprend certaines choses sur les attentions de Snape.

Chapitre 3 : Snape vs Hermione

Severus désigna a Harry un tas de chaudrons.

\- Vous savez quoi faire.

Harry soupira et se mit à l'œuvre. Il frotta, nettoya , essuya, astiqua les chaudrons pendant près de deux heures.

\- J'ai fini, professeur.

\- Bien. Faites moi un flacon de véritaserum. La page 302, précisa severus quand il vit Harry chercher son livre. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que votre essai.

Harry alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire puis revint devant son chaudron. Il coupa, hacha, écrasa les ingrédients puis remua la potion comme sur le livre. Il prit une louche de sa mixture et la versa dans une fiole qu'il posa sur le bureau du professeur avant de s'éclipser mais Severus le vit.

\- Potter ! Revenez ici ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Après un long soupir, Harry retourna devant le bureau de son professeur de potion.

\- Oui ?

\- Il se passe des phénomènes étranges et vous le remarquez n'est-ce-pas Potter ?

\- Non. Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

….…

Hermione transplanta à Poudlard, où Severus Snape était directeur. Elle entra sans difficultés. Elle traversa le château et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur sans frappé. Severus avait les yeux fermés et un cercle noir flottait autour de sa tête. Il marmonnait des paroles inaudibles, destinées a ses pensées. Hermione frappa sur le bureau pour réveiller Snape. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le cercle disparut.

\- Comment ose-tu !

\- Qui a-t-il Hermione ?

\- Tu ne répond pas quand je t'appelle ! Cria Hermione en relevant sa manche gauche. Pourquoi me suis fais je tatouée à ton avis !

\- Pardon Hermione

\- Ne m'appelle pas Hermione !

Severus baissa la tête.

\- Venant aux faits.

\- Quels faits ?

\- Tu te permet de rentrer dans le monde virtuel. Mon monde virtuel ! Je contrôle Harry et Draco à travers ce monde ! Ils subissent pire que la torture ainsi ! Et toi tu oses entrer dans ce monde, mais en plus, tu m'empêche de tuer Harry ! Tu devrais craindre ! Craindre devant ma colère Severus Snape !

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- Endoloris !

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Articula Snape entre deux hoquets de douleur.

\- Je préfère ça. Ne te permet plus d'entrer dans ce monde ! Oh et tes barrières anti-transplanage sont parfaites, je passe a travers sans souci.

Elle transplanta.

\- Pétasse ! Jura Snape

Mais Hermione avait transplané juste devant la porte du bureau et sait entendu l'insulte. Elle ouvrit la porte et revint :

\- Que vient tu de dire ?

\- Rien.

\- Menteur !

Hermione fit apparaitre un fouet d'argent couvert d'épines et frappa severus. Il hurla. Il était a présent couvert de plaies rouges vifs. Plusieurs professeurs accoururent derrière la porte, alertés.

\- Professeur ! Tout va bien ? Dit Flitwik

\- Severus ! Appela Minerva

Hermione jeta un regard noir au maître des potions ( il est prof ET directeur ).

\- Oui, je vais bien répondit severus.

Ils entendirent des pas puis plus rien. Les professeurs étaient partis. Hermione regarda une dernière fois le directeur avant de transplaner. Severus sourit. Avoir Hermione comme maîtresse ne lui déplaisait guère mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer Harry ou Draco.

Bon, ok, on en apprend peut être plus sur Hermione que sur Snape. Merci au fans ( ou pas ) de Misslaulau qui vienne lire mon histoire ! ( oui on se connaît alors on s'aide ) Sinon ceux qui l'on pas lu, aller lire sa fanfiction qui s'appelle papa ?maman ? Mais sinon, reviewer ( comme d'hab ). Et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. important !

Infos ! G u un problèmes avec mon adresse mail donc j'ai fait un nouveau compte sur ffnet. Mon nom est a présent bella Malefoy et mon adresse a changer. Je continuerai mes deux fictions a ce compte.

Merci.


End file.
